Question: Simplify the following expression: ${15-3(-3y+4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 15 {-3(}\gray{-3y+4}{)} $ $ 15 + {9y-12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 9y + {15 - 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 9y + {3}$ The simplified expression is $9y+3$